City Tokyo
by Flash Roses
Summary: Two boys and a big city. Farfarello, Nagi, and a slightly different take on the beginnings of Schwarz.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **Don't worry, I'm not abandonning Catch Me. In fact the next chapter is in the works. Its just taking sooooo loooooooong. Also, look forward to the fic I took over for Synth Neko, coming soon! This is a pretty rough story right now. The plan is to put it up on get farther into the story, then go back and edit lines I don't like, etc.

I'm pretty happy with this chapter. Expect multi-chapters. And bug me for updates. I like it. :)

(line break)

**City **

Chapter 1:1

There was a man coming down the street towards him. A gaijin in an unbuckled straitjacket, with white hair and dripping blood.

He walked jerkily down the curb of the street like a rabid dog, crooked then straight again. Nagi brushed his hand against his thigh. And against his knife. He would defend himself the best he could if it came to it. He couldn't leave his post, though. He was getting payed for standing here.

The gaijin man stumbled and fell into the gutter. He didn't get up, and after a few minutes with no sign of life Nagi sighed in relief. He wasn't into up-close encounters. They left him feeling jittery and weak. Much better to crush the opponent from a distance.

"You don't bleed that much and keep walking down the street." the hobo laying in the dorrway behind mumbled, mirroring Nagi's thoughts exactly. "When's Kaoru getting back. He owes me fer lettin' you stay here on my corner." The bum coughed a bit and took a drag of his cigarette.

"I don't know." Nagi replied quietly.

"Well, you just remind him to pay me, eh boy." The bum pulled his coat tighter around himself. "You're drivin' away my customers, fag-boy. I don't need kids in skirts hangin' around in front of my store."

The 'store.' An underworld Wall-mart with a shop assistant on every other block. Where all the dark beasts could by a cheap hit, or get hooked up with a whore, or get a few weapons, or buy information, or find their next target. And every slob who started his own little corner store got payed both by their clients and the men who funded the 'Store.' The catch was any man who ran his store had to supply it, too. Not a great living, but better then sleeping in doorways.

Nagi ignored the bum. Down the street the gaijin was staggering to his feet. And Kaoru's car was coming down the street the other way.

"'Bout fuckin' time." the bum grumbled. "He better have some good money for me."

The gaijin started walking with that same jerky determination toward the corner where Nagi stood.

The car, a sleek baby blue limo, pulled up in front of Nagi and the window lowered. Kaoru stuck his head out and with a lazy grin called Nagi in closer. Nagi lowered his head to the window.

"Hey Na. Thanks for waiting here for me. Nice skirt" Behind him his sluts giggled. 'Ooh is that a boy? He's cute! In a skirt.' Kaoru and Nagi ignored them. "Did you bring it?" Kaoru was almost breathless in anticipation. Nagi pulled a plastic bag filled with white powder out of his shirt.

"You're the best, man." Kaoru handed him a handfull of bills. Nagi counted them quickly, 20,000 yen. Good pay, but he'd had better. "And give this to the store." Kaoru handed over another 1,000.

Nagi straightened and turned to go. Kaoru motioned at the driver and the car inched away. Before it rounded the corner again Kaoru yelled out the window.

"Watch out for the creepy guy over there!" Nagi looked at the gaijin. He was only about five meters away. He was staggering so much, he couldn't be much of a threat. He looked like he could barely stand. Then he turned back to the bum and threw the bills at him.

"Your pay." He said. He pushed his share into his shirt, into the same pocket he kept his other valuables when wearing his work clothes. While he was fixing his shirt he got a closer look at the gaijin.

So much white. White hair, white skin, white straitjacket, white pants. And, Nagi noticed with some sympathy, no shoes. His feet were embedded with broken glass and rocks. And he had an eyepatch. He was also drenched in blood and gutter water. Nagi pulled out his knife.

When the gaijin was about two meters from Nagi he fell to his knees on the ground. He stared forward dully at some point past Nagi's knees. A door slammed to Nagi's right, the store man making a hasty retreat, and Nagi wished he'd done the same while he had the chance. If the man got violent it was doubtful he could defend himself. The gaijin was fairly petite compared to most of the other foreigners Nagi had seen, but Nagi was still much smaller than him. A childhood of malnutrition, alcohol, and drugs had left him skeletally thin.

"Please. Help me." Raspy english. Nagi didn't know enough to understand more than 'please.'

"Wakarimasen." I don't underatand. "Gomen-ne." I'm sorry. 'Why couldn't you have chosen someone else. I can't understand what you're saying, and I know you can't understand me.'

The gaijin's brow creased with a horrible sort of dissapointment. He continued to stare at that spot just beyond Nagi's legs.

"Please. I'm hungry." Nagi watched with only mild sympathy as the man doubled over with a coughing fit and finally vomited a pool of blood on the ground in front of him.

"You should clean that yourself up. It's disgusting." To the gaijin, a string of syllables and apathy.

The man stayed hunched over with his arms around his waist. Neither moved for a long moment, then Nagi walked down the street past the man and back to his apartment.

It wasn't until later that morning he realized that as he'd left the man was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Music: Muse- Stockholm Syndrome

**AN:** For some reason this wasn't displaying properly so I reuploaded.

**Pimpage:** Go read Fervor's and poco-poco's stuff. I command you. They are teh awezomeage!

Nagi's walk home was uneventful. So was the rest of his morning, and the next day.

The next night he went out. It was raining lightly, just enough to make the sidewalk slick and his walk in 6 inch stilettos difficult. The clouds had rolled in earlier that day bringing with them the smell of ocean and ozone. But even that sweet smell of water couldn't suffocate the stench of Tokyo streets.

Nagi was dressed in the same school-boy shirt and black leather micro-mini he had been wearing the night before. He was sweaty and smelly from puddles and humidity, he had runs in his fishnet hose, his shoes were killing him, and his hair was an absolute mess. Perfect, for what he was going to be doing.

He turned a corner and walked into a shadowed doorway. He was briefly illuminated by the glow of neon lights, and then he was in darkness again puncuated by the glow of chemical glowsticks and LEDs. Raves were the ideal place to make some money.

He quickly located a group, tripping on whatever hallucinatories they had found. He made his way toward them, ducking through the crowds grinding against him and the hands touching him, through the drug induced orgy. He finally found himself standing behind the group. There was five of them, all about twenty-years-old sitting around a table, all too far gone to have much in the way of good judgment.

He walked up behind the girl nearest him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned his head over to see where she kept her money. A wad of yen stuck out of her bra, revealed because of her low-cut top. He glanced around at the rest of the group; all to enthralled in their personal ecstasy. This was almost too easy. He lowered his arm a bit and pulled the cash out from her bra and straightened up. She never noticed.

He stood there at the table and counted the money. 2,000 yen. He looked around at the others. Another girl sat next to the first. She was wearing a purse which hung down next to her. He knelt down beside it and opened it. A few cosmetics and a wallet. He flipped through it and found 6,000 yen and some candy. He took it and went to go find some poor addict who would be willing to buy it.

He decided to leave the club. "Best not to push my luck," he mumbled as he walked back into the wet night.

He walked down another street, unremarkable like every other street in this part of town. As he wandered he passed a druggy looking for a hit. He sold the candy for an unreasonably high price, but the man was too far gone with withdrawal to no any better. That brought his nightly earnings to about 38,000 yen, not great but better than the night before.

It was getting late, sometime around 3:00am and Nagi decided he'd better get home and get some sleep. He started walking in the direction of his apartment. He was about a thirty minute walk away, and his shoes were really pinching his toes. He sighed and sat down on the wet curb to take them off.

As he was unbuckling his second shoe he heard a sound behind him. "Stupid," he cursed himself mentally, "keep aware of your surroundings." Despite his anxiety Nagi knew he wasn't helpless. Nagi was never helpless, however small and frail he might be. All it took was a thought.

There was a rustling of cloth and a grating breath. Nagi finished taking off his shoe and turned his head around to face the thing behind him. His eyes nearly fell out of his head when he recognized the person huddled against the building behind him in a feable attempt to ward off the damp.

"How the hell did I miss you sitting there as I walked by?" Nagi asked aloud in slight amazement. Of course the gaijin couldn't understand him.

The pale thing's eyes widened at being addressed, and he mumbled a raspy "What?"

"How did you get here, did you escape from someone's personal zoo?" Nagi stood and turned to leave. "You ruined your clothes with that blood, you know? You should have cleaned yourself off in the gutter water before it dried." With that, an incomprehensible jumble of strange foreign sound to the gaijin, he walked away.

And he was slightly annoyed when he heard the sound of footfall coming after him in unsteady steps.

**Reviews**

**Fervor: **Thank you for the review! It's nice to know _someone_ read my story! (lol) I did some pimpage for your incredible work too. Be proud! I didn't want a story just like every other WK fic out there, they ALL are so similar. sigh And Nagi definitely has his own problems to worry about. Being a street-walker and all! (lol)


	3. Important info

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

I know this is really, really, really against ff. net's rules, but hopefully if none of you report me, I can get away with it, ne???

_City: Tokyo_ will continue, however this story will be removed sometime over the next few weeks. Also, you might not recognize it at first, since the title will prolly be different. (I'll put a note in the descrip tho, I guess.) I'm combining _City: Tokyo_, and it's sister _City: Berlin_ into one fic. I have several pages of_ City: Berlin_ written already, and a fairly good outline of the rest of the story. (BradxSchu yay!!)

This was always meant to be a fun side project, though, with _Catch Me_ as my main focus. _Catch Me_ is going through a massive revision period though (which would be going a lot faster if I had a beta, any takers??) so it's leaving me free to work on _City_ again.

Also, this is a plea…. I really need a beta for _City_ and _Catch Me_, so if anyone would be so kind as to offer. ( You could volunteer for either one or the other [or both and I would be ecstatic.)

* * *

**InsaneJournal!!! **Also, I'm considering moving to InsaneJournal for my fics. I would still update them here, but authors notes, review replies, etc wouldn't be included in the story here, just over there. I'm thinking about this mostly because ff. net pisses me off more everytime I have to use it, and also because as City and Catch Me progress they'll become more dark and mature. I already have a Faybel lemon that I can't post up here, and I have scads of fic sketches and things. If I moved to IJ you could actually see them without having to do that whole copy-paste remove the spaces crap. :D Also, because City:Tokyo has a little fucking ":" in it that ff. net is constantly removing!!! D: 


End file.
